


The Proposal

by orphan_account



Series: Ironhawk [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 08:36:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	1. Chapter 1

Tony POV 

"Natasha, can I ask you something?"

I knocked again on her door, shifting from foot to foot anxiously as I waited. 

"What Stark?" She asked, pulling her door open just as I was about to go check somewhere else. 

"Is Clint in there?" I whispered. 

"No?" She said, glancing back in her room with a raised eyebrow. 

"No."

"Good," I said pushing past her and walking into her bedroom. 

"What do you want Tony?"

"So Clint and I have been together-"

"Are you going to propose to him?" She interrupted. 

"Yes, I am," I said proudly. 

"I just have no idea how," I sighed, deflating a bit as I threw myself down on her bed. 

"I'm stuck; I don't have even the faintest idea how to propose to him," I complained into the mattress. 

"Well," she replied thoughtfully and sat down next to me. 

I twisted my head to see her. She smiled down at me and I sighed again. 

"You know him almost as well as I do now," she continued. 

I nodded and continued looking at her while I thought about Clint. Would he even want to be married?

"Do you know if he even wants to get married?" 

"He's mentioned it before."

I sat up and leaned towards her. 

"What did he say?" 

Natasha smiled and shook her head. I glared and she just laughed. 

"Tell me," I demanded. 

She remained silent except for the laughter. 

"So you won't help?" I asked standing up. 

"You can do this on your own. It's Clint, Tony, you know what he likes. Figure it out for yourself."

"But what-" 

"Figure it out Tony!" She sighed, giving me a shove towards her door. 

"Don't tell him I said anything!" I called as I closed her door. 

I nearly jumped when I saw Clint rounding the corner. 

"Don't tell who, what?" Clint asked, kissing me on the cheek.

"Nothing," I lied.


	2. Chapter 2

Clint POV

"Nothing," tony lied. 

I nodded and he grinned, slipping his hand into mine and dragging me towards the screening room. 

"I don't want to watch a movie."

"Yes you do," tony replied. 

"I really don't."

"You really do."

"No I don't."

"Well you're going to."

I sighed and sat down next to Tony, lifting the armrest between us up so I could lay down in his lap. Tony put on a movie and played with my hair. 

"What're we watching?" I asked. 

"You'll see," tony answered smugly. 

"Privet drive? But that's from- we're watching Harry Potter?" I asked.

Tony chuckled and motioned for me to watch. I laughed when Dudley fell in with the snake. Tony chuckled and ran his fingers through my hair. 

"I feel bad for Harry," I said, twisting to look up at Tony. 

"Shhh, watch the movie," Tony smiled. 

I grinned and turned my head back towards the movie. I already liked the movie. I smiled and watched the movie happily until it was over. 

"Can we watch the second one now?" I asked as the credits rolled by. 

Tony didn't reply. 

"Tony, can we watch the second one?" I repeated, turning to look up at him. 

His head was leaned back against the chair and his mouth was ajar, eyes closed. I rolled my eyes and sat up. I turned the movie off and picked a blanket up off the floor from a few weeks ago. I shook the blanket twice to get rid of anything that may be on it before draping it across tony. 

I kissed the top of his head and walked silently out of the screening room. Where was Natasha? I tried her room first but she wasn't there. Maybe the training room then? 

She was sparring with Steve. I leaned against the door patiently until the were done. I wasn't overly surprised when they kissed before noticing me. 

"Hey, Clint, what can I do for you?" Steve asked. 

"Actually, I came to speak to Natasha."

"Oh. Um, alright. I'll see you later Natasha," Steve said, grabbing a sweat towel and swinging out of the ring. 

He moved past me after shooting Natasha a smile. I waited for Natasha to get out of the ring. She toweled off her face and neck before looking over at me. 

"Are you alright, Clint?" She asked. 

"I'm fine."

"What do you want to talk about?" She asked, swinging out and and coming to a stop in front of me. 

"Congratulations on you and Steve," I said, rubbing the back of my neck awkwardly. 

"Thanks. He's sweet," Natasha smiled. 

"Yeah?"

She nodded and took a sip of water. 

"What were you and Tony talking about?" I asked. 

A smile tugged at her lips and she shook her head. 

"Can't tell you."

"But-"

"Sorry Clint."

"Natasha."

"I promised I wouldn't tell."

I scowled at her and she just shrugged. 

"Okay then, thanks for your help," I sighed. 

"Sorry Clint."

I sighed and turned to go back to the screening room. Tony wasn't there when I got back. I chewed on my lower lip. There was a flicker of doubt towards Tony. Was he cheating on me again?


	3. Chapter 3

Tony POV 

I went to the lab when I woke up alone in the screening room. Bruce was looking at something under the microscope and didn't seem to acknowledge my presence. 

"Can I ask you a question, Bruce?" 

"You just did," he said distractedly. 

"It's an important one that needs your full attention."

Bruce turned around in his chair to look at me, waving his hand to say go on. 

"If you were Clint, how would you want me to propose?

A smile tugged at the corners of Bruce's lips. 

"I'm pretty sure Clint wouldn't care as long as you thought of it."

"Bruce, that's not what I asked," I whined, sitting by his microscope. 

"So? Tony, you can think of something."

I sighed and Bruce did smile at that. I rolled my eyes and kicked his knee with my foot lightly. 

"How?" I asked. 

"No."

"Bruce how am I supposed to tell him?" I asked. 

"Tony?" Clint called, leaning into the lab. 

I glanced over and then back at Bruce. 

"Lips are sealed," he whispered. 

"Yeah? Is something wrong?" I called back.

"Nothing, I just was wondering where you were, 'cause you were asleep a minute ago," Clint said, refusing to meet my gaze. 

"Oh, yeah, I'm just working on something with Bruce."

Clint nodded and left. 

"How?" I demanded. 

"Bye Tony," Bruce grinned before nudging me away from the microscope. 

"Fine."

I slid off the table and walked over to my own workspace. 

"You could always take him to dinner," Bruce offered. 

"Yeah, but I want it to be special."

"Camping? Clint likes camping." Bruce suggested. 

"Me? Camping?"

"Never mind."

"How would that even work anyways?" I asked, spinning in my chair. 

"I don't know!"

"Well, maybe not camping. I could take him to an island. That'd be nice right?"

"I'm sure it would be."

"Why is this so hard?" I complained, spinning back around to face Bruce. 

Bruce didn't reply. 

"Resort. Hmm, he could use a break. Don't you think?" Bruce asked. 

"Yeah. He definitely could. He's been training too much."

"Fairly certain your definition of too much and his are different."

I rolled my eyes. 

"Seriously though, you two should go on a vacation together, get away from the city for a while. You could ask him there."

I nodded and drummed my fingers on the table as I thought it over. 

"Yeah, sounds good. Thanks Bruce."

"Any time."

"When should we go?" I asked. 

Bruce let out an irritated sigh. 

"Soon."

"Am I annoying you?" 

"No."

"Where should we go?"

"Pick somewhere, Tony. It's not my vacation."

"Okay," I sighed. 

I drummed my fingers louder on my table to see if I could irritate Bruce more. He didn't take the bait so I stopped and left. 

"Jarvis, where's Clint?" I asked, not wanting to waste time looking for him. 

"Mr. Barton is in his bedroom, sir."

"Thanks J."

I made my way towards his bedroom. I paused outside the living room. Steve and Natasha were curled up on the couch together. 

"You can stop staring Stark," Natasha said without turning around. 

"When did this happen?" I asked, walking further into the room. 

"A month or so ago," Steve said, twisting to look at me. 

"Oh, Clint asked me about what we talked about earlier," Natasha said. 

"Speaking of that, do you think it's a good idea to take him on a vacation?"

"Don't see why not. He needs some time away."

"Okay. Well, congrats you two," I said and turned to go to Clint's room. 

When I got to Clint's room I was surprised to see him packing. 

"Going somewhere?" I asked. 

"I've got a mission. Should be back in a week or so," Clint said without turning around. 

"Can't someone else do it?" I asked. 

"No."

"Oh."

I shrugged off the disappointment that we couldn't go on vacation now that he had a mission. 

"You sound disappointed."

"Of course I'm disappointed," I said, "you'll be gone and I'm stuck here."

"Well, you've got things to keep you interested."

I nodded and Clint looked away after a second. His face went blank and he continued packing. Something must be bothering him. 

"Where's it at?" I asked. 

"Berlin."

"Oh."

"What're you going to be doing that they couldn't send someone else?" 

"Sniping."

"They can send someone else then!"

Clint shook his head and shouldered his bag. 

"Two weeks."

"But-"

"Tony."

Again he refused to hold my gaze more than a few seconds. 

"Why are you really going?" I sighed. 

"What do you mean?" Clint asked. 

"Why are you really going? Fury doesn't send you for just sniping missions anymore."

"What's bothering you?" I asked, taking his bag and tossing it back onto his bed. 

"Nothing."

"Clint," I sighed. 

"Are you- have I done something to make you loose interest in me?" Clint asked, keeping his face blank but not managing to keep the fear out of his voice. 

"What?" I asked, stunned. 

"I mean, you- I- it just-"

"Clint, what would make you think that?" I asked, slightly hurt. 

"I don't know. I just, you and Nat are keeping secrets and then you were gone and with Bruce and-"

 

"No, no, no. Clint, that's not it at all," I said, pulling him into a hug. 

"I'm sorry," Clint apologized. 

"Don't just leave next time. Please don't do that? If you're bothered by something tell me," I said, rubbing his back. 

"Okay."

"I'm serious."

"I know."

"So, I was thinking," I started and pulled away. 

"About?" Clint prompted, looking guiltily at the floor. 

"We should go on a vacation. Just the two of us, you know?"

Clint brightened and nodded. I smiled and he grinned back. 

"Where?"

"The Bahamas alright with you? It would actually be warm there," I grinned. 

"Yeah. Sounds great. Sorry I thought-"

"It's alright, Clint," I reassured.


	4. Chapter 4

Tony POV 

It had already been two weeks. Clint wasn't back. He hasn't called, hasn't texted me, hasn't even checked in with S.H.I.E.L.D. I continued pacing around the Tower, glancing anxiously at my phone every so often. He should be home by now. He should have checked in with them today, three hours ago. 

"Tony, hey, calm down. Clint's done this before, remember?" Natasha said softly, catching my arm. 

I yanked my arm away and continued walking. 

"He should be home by now."

"He should have checked in three hours ago. Fury won't even let me go look for him."

"Clint's done this before. Sometimes he just feels like disappearing for a while, Tony."

"He said two weeks. He said he'd be back in two weeks and it's almost been three."

"He probably just forgot to check in Tony."

"But he always calls me when he gets there. Or he texts me. And he always calls when he's heading home. He didn't and hasn't."

"Tony. Stop worrying."

"Do you know something I don't, Romanoff?" I snapped, spinning around to look at her. 

"No. I just know not to worry over Clint."

I nodded and sat down on the couch. He's probably okay. Natasha's right; it's not the first time he's not checked in or called. 

"When's the last time you went to sleep?" Natasha asked. 

"Why do you care?"

Natasha laughed and sat down next to me. 

"Because, I don't want Clint to come home and seem like I haven't attempted to take care of his boyfriend."

I smiled and leaned back against the couch. 

"I doubt he would blame you."

"He has before," she laughed. 

I smiled wider and closed my eyes. 

"Wake me up if he checks in or calls," I yawned. 

"Okay. Goodnight, Tony."

"Night."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Tony, Tony, wake up."

I rubbed my eyes and blinked. Clint smiled softly. I blinked again because he was still blurry. 

"Clint, you're home," I said, pulling him into a hug. 

"Ow."

I let go immediately and finally noticed the blood on his shirt. 

"What happened?" I demanded. 

"Can we just go on vacation now?" He asked instead of answering. 

"Clint, what happened?"

"I got shot, Tony."

I stood up and started to pull his shirt off to see. 

"Don't worry; I've already been to S.H.I.E.L.D. I got Coulson to stitch me up. I'm fine."

"And you think it's okay to not tell me when you got there? Or that you had been shot?"

Clint looked down at the floor guiltily and shifted from foot to foot. 

"You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"I'm sorry."

I nodded and leaned in to kiss him. He was mostly okay. I hugged him softer this time and felt him grinning against my shoulder. 

"Can we go on vacation now?" Clint asked. 

"Yeah, definitely."


	5. Chapter 5

Clint POV 

Warm was an understatement for wherever Tony had decided we would be vacationing. I was already sweating and we had just gotten off the plane five minutes ago. 

Tony throwing his arm around me and keeping really close didn't help with the heat either. 

"So, what do you want to do first?" Tony asked. 

"Dunno. Find some shade," I said, glancing at him. 

Tony grinned and kissed my cheek. I smiled and followed him up to his private house on the island that he refuses to tell me the name of. 

"Oh sweet air conditioning," I said, stepping into the much cooler house. 

"And here, I thought you liked the great outdoors," Tony laughed, closing the door behind us. 

I peeled my shirt off and tossed it on the back of the couch. 

"I do. But it's hot as hell out there," I said. 

I frowned when Tony didn't respond immediately. I looked at him and realized he was staring at my side where I had been shot. 

"I'm fine, Tony," I said, reaching for my shirt. 

"Are you sure?" He asked, pulling my shirt out of my hand. 

"I'm positive. Stop worrying about me," I laughed. 

Tony nodded and tossed my shirt back on the couch. 

"There's a beach just outside," Tony offered. 

I nodded and vaulted over the couch to lay down. 

"Nap first, we can swim later," I said. 

Tony leaned over the couch and poked my arm. 

"Or we could swim now and nap later."

"Why are we on vacation?" I asked. 

Tony shrugged and walked around the couch, lifted my legs up, sat down, and let them fall back in his lap. 

"I figured you might want to get away for a while."

"I did."

"See, I know you," Tony laughed, leaning in to kiss me. 

I put my hand over his mouth and shook my head. His face fell and I pulled my feet out of his lap. 

"There's about three photographers outside, Tony. I don't want to be the subject of another magazine," I said. 

"Oh. I'll shut the blinds."

"Thank you," I called as he disappeared behind me. 

A moment later he was back and pressing his lips to the top of my head. 

"So, nap first, swim later," I said. 

"Nap, right," Tony laughed before kissing me.


	6. Chapter 6

Tony POV 

"Hey, I'm going to go for a walk," Clint said, drying his hair from swimming a few minutes earlier. 

"Want me to come too?" I asked, grabbing a clean shirt out of the closet. 

"I was planning on going by myself," Clint said, looking away as I pulled on my shirt.

"That's fine. How long do you think you'll be?" I asked, watching as he pulled on some shoes.

"Maybe an hour? I was gonna look around, get a feel for the layout."

"Alright. Be careful, okay?" 

Clint nodded and I kissed his cheek quickly before he grabbed his sunglasses and left. 

I opened the drawer to find a different pair of sweat pants. The drawer was arranged different. I frowned and sifted through the clothes until I found the box, still hidden under a pair of my pants. I realized that Clint had just thrown some of his pants on my side of the drawer. 

I needed a better hiding spot. I pocketed it for now and pulled my phone out. I hesitated, debating whether I should call Natasha or Bruce.  
I tried Natasha's phone but it beeped, saying it was busy. I frowned and then called Bruce. 

"Hello?" 

"Clint and I have never said I love you. And I need a new place to hide the ring. It was in the drawer and he almost saw it."

"Wait. You guys have never said I love you?" Bruce asked. 

"Not that I can think of. Usually it's be careful or something like that. We've joked about it sometimes, you know? But seriously, where's a good place to hide a ring. Somewhere Clint can't find it by accident," I said, looking around the living room for a good spot. 

"Figured out how you're going to propose?" 

"No. Got any ideas on that?" I asked, moving into the dining room. 

"Tony, you need to figure it out for yourself."

"Yeah but you could give me some ideas," I grumbled as I walked back into the living room. 

I stretched out on the couch and flipped the box open and closed. 

"Do you think he would want to get married?" I asked, tossing the box up and catching it. 

Bruce was silent for so long I thought I had dropped the call. 

"I hope he does, Tony. Listen, I've got to go and make dinner. Enjoy your vacation," he said before hanging up. 

I sighed and ended up putting the ring box back under my clothes. 

"Tony, I'm back!" Clint called from the front of the house. 

I jumped and all but slammed the drawer shut. I headed for the front door and grinned at the sight of Clint with a bag of take out from a local store. 

"Thought you might be hungry since I was out so long."

"Thanks," I said, kissing him quickly and pulling the bag out of his grasp. 

"Hey, so what are we going to do later?" Clint asked. 

"Whatever you want. How's your side?" I asked, gently touching the bandage under his shirt. 

"Swimming? And I'm fine, hon," Clint said. 

"Hon?" I laughed. 

"Sorry, the locals said that a lot when I went out, must've picked it up," Clint grinned, pulling me into the living room and dragging the coffe table close enough to the couch for us to eat. 

"I kinda like it. Paparazzi hound you a lot?"

"Nah. I lost them a street away from the house," Clint laughed, pulling a box of food into his lap and leaning against my side. 

"See, being a spy has it's advantages."

"Mhm."

Clint and I ate in mostly silence as we watched Mythbusters. I nudged Clint's hand with mine and he laced our fingers together. 

"I love you," I said, rubbing the back of his hand with my thumb. 

Clint tensed slightly and I glanced at him. 

"I love you too," he said after a long moment. 

I breathed out a sigh of relief and Clint leaned further into my side. 

"I really do, Clint."

"I love you too, Tony. Really," Clint sighed into my shoulder.

"Good. I have a question for you."

"What?" Clint asked, glancing up at me for a moment before turning back towards the tv. 

"When you and Natasha were working for shield, did you guys ever think about getting married?"

"To each other?" Clint snorted. 

"Sure."

"No. We would have killed each other," he chuckled. 

"What about in general?"

"I never really thought about it. Shield would allow it, you know. But there wasn't anyone I could see myself getting married to."

"What about you?" Clint asked.

"I haven't really thought about it," I lied. 

Again Clint stiffened slightly. He stood up and gathered our trash. I frowned and he left the living room. 

"Did I say something wrong?" I asked. 

"I'm going for a swim," Clint said and started for the back door.


	7. Chapter 7

Tony POV

"Clint, wait," I called, ignoring the photographers that were following us.

"Clint, tell me what's wrong," I said.

He didn't pause as he continued towards the beach. I huffed and ran after him, very aware that the photographers were still following us. I finally caught up to him and I grabbed his hand. Clint froze and I sighed quietly, waiting for him to turn and look at me. After a moment, he did turn around.

"What's wrong? What did I say wrong?" I asked seriously.

Clint opened and closed his mouth a few times. I smiled slightly at the way he was frowning and how his eyebrows furrowed. Clint sighed and closed his mouth again.

"Nothing," he finally said.

"You're so bad at saying what you want," I laughed, pulling him along the beach.

"I am not. It's nothing."

"Okay, so I said something about not thinking about marriage and instead of talking about it, you went for a swim. And I came after you and we still aren't talking about it. That says you're bad at expressing yourself, Clint."

"Why are we having this conversation within earshot of paparazzi?" 

"Because you ran out."

Clint sighed and we turned to start walking back towards the house. I kept our hands wound together as we walked. Clint didn't seem to mind the contact even though he knew there would be pictures. 

"I always thought that I would die before I got the chance to get married, you know?" Clint asked suddenly.

I swallowed thickly and nodded, swinging our hands slightly. 

"And I guess I've thought about it a lot on those missions that I thought were going to kill me. Anyways, let's go inside before it starts raining."

"So let me get this straight," I said, making him stop again.

Clint tilted his head expectantly and I stared at him for a moment.

"You want to get married? That's what I'm understanding from all of this?" I asked hopefully. 

"Not right now," Clint sighed.

"Oh?"

Before Clint could reply, rain was suddenly pelting us. Clint grinned and tugged me along at a run towards the house. We stumbled inside and he went to go get us some towels. He doesn't want to get married.


	8. Chapter 8

Clint POV 

"Want me to turn up the heat?" I asked Tony, noticing that he was shivering as he changed into some dry clothes. 

"Sure."

I nodded and went into the living room to crank the heat up a few degrees. I wrapped my towel tighter around my shoulders and headed into the kitchen to make us some coffee. Tony grabbed his cup and I grinned at him. 

"Sorry about getting us caught in the rain. You okay?" I asked softly. 

"Why wouldn't I be?" Tony asked, sipping on his coffee and leaning against the counter. 

"Dunno. You looked stricken out there."

"I'm fine Clint. The rain just surprised me."

"Alright," I agreed. 

"So, why the sudden interest in my thoughts on marriage?" 

"Nothing. Steve just told me he may ask Natasha to get married," Tony said. 

I snorted and set my coffee down. I laughed for a good minute before making myself stop. 

"What?" Tony asked. 

"I just can't picture Natasha getting married," I laughed.

Tony chuckled and I smiled at him. 

"So, what? Steve asked you to be his wingman?" 

"Nah. He just mentioned it," Tony said. 

"Okay."

"What do you want for dinner?" I asked, opening the fridge. 

"Actually, I was hoping we could go out and eat tonight."

"Sure. You want to wait until the rain stops first?" I asked. 

Tony nodded and I closed the fridge. 

"So, why don't you want to get married?" Tony asked, picking my coffee up and drinking it. 

"I don't see why you have to know because of Steve and Natasha," I said, narrowing my eyes as I studied him. 

"It's just a question, Clint."

"Why do you- you didn't want to get married did you?"

"What? No!"

"It's just a question, Clint," he repeated. 

"Okay."

"So why don't you want to get married?" Tony asked. 

"Because I have you guys to watch my back. It's not like it's just me and Natasha anymore, Tony. I'm safer now than before. I'm not worried about dying anymore," I explained. 

Tony nodded to himself and slid off the counter. 

"Where're you going?"

"To sleep."

"So no dinner then?"

"You can eat if you want."

I sighed and pulled open the fridge after the bedroom door shut. I picked my phone up off the counter and called Natasha. 

"Hey, you okay?" She asked when she picked up. 

"Yeah. I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you haven't called the entire time you guys have been away."

"Was I supposed to?"

"No. That's why I'm asking if you're okay."

I held the phone with my shoulder and ear as I made myself a sandwich. 

"I'm fine. Tony's acting weird though," I sighed, looking through the fridge for some bacon to fry. 

"How so?"

"He asked me what I thought about getting married."

Natasha was silent for a long moment. I checked my phone to make sure the call hadn't dropped. 

"And what did you say?" She asked as I rummaged around for a frying pan as quietly as I could. 

"Told him I didn't want to right now because it's not like it's just the two of us anymore. We have the rest of them to watch our backs now, you know?"

"I get it, yeah."

"What are you doing?" I asked. 

"I was watching a movie with Steve."

"Has Steve hinted at getting married?" I asked, setting the bacon into the frying pan. 

"No why?"

"Oh. Has he called Tony?"

"Hey Steve, has Tony called you?"

I waited for a minute. 

"Steve said he hasn't called Tony and Tony hasn't called him."

"What?" I asked, looking at the closed bedroom door. 

"Tony hasn't called Steve."

"But- I don't- what the hell?" I asked, taking the bacon out and putting it on my sandwich. 

"Why did you want to know if Tony called Steve?"

I glanced at the door again and went out onto the back porch to sit out of earshot. 

"He said Steve mentioned it when they talked on the phone."

"They haven't talked since you guys left."

I swallowed and stared at the beach for a long moment. 

"Did Tony talk to you about getting married, Nat?"

"Ask him yourself, Clint."

"Nat-"

The call ended and I stared at my phone for a second. I looked back at the water before standing up to go inside. 

As soon as I closed the door after me, my phone started ringing again. 

"Barton," I greeted. 

"There's a situation in Rome that we need eyes on," Hill said. 

I sighed and pinched my nose. 

"I'll be there as soon as I can."


	9. Chapter 9

Tony POV 

"What do you mean you're leaving?" I asked, grabbing Clint's wrist as he started packing. 

"I mean that Hill just called and gave me a mission, Tony. I've gotta go," Clint replied, pulling his hand away easily. 

"No. We're on vacation; she can find someone else to do it," I said. 

I reached for Clint's wrist again. He turned quickly and caught my hand. 

"It's not up for debate. I can't tell them no and you know it."

"I'll be fine," Clint added, pulling me closer. 

"Like you were last time you came home?"

I prodded his side to prove my point. 

"Tony."

"It's not fair! Why do they always have to take you whenever I'm trying to pr- do something nice with you?" I said, just barely catching myself from saying propose. 

Clint's eyes narrowed and he leaned closer. I held his gaze and he hummed slightly before dropping my wrist to continue packing. 

"You haven't even told me where it's at, Clint."

"Rome."

I sighed and looked at him for a long moment. Clint shot me an amused smirk when I threw a shirt at him that he missed. 

"Really though, I don't see why they can't send someone else."

"You say that every time, Tony. I don't know if they can. Hill hasn't told me the mission details yet. I'll probably be briefed on the plane."

"Clint, I don't want you to leave," I said. 

"I know, Tony. But like I said, I can't really say no to the assistant director. If it makes you feel better, I don't want to leave."

"That really doesn't make me feel better, you know. You're still going to go anyways."

Clint sighed. I pulled him forward for a hug and buried my face in his shoulder. 

"Please be careful? Don't do anything stupid."

"That's funny, coming from you," Clint chuckled. 

"I'm serious."

"I know."

I sighed into his shoulder and squeezed him tighter. 

"When you come back, I need to ask you something important."

"Why not ask now?" Clint asked, pulling away. 

"Gives you a reason to come back," I smirked. 

Clint laughed and kissed me quickly. 

"Hill's jet should be here soon. I'm gonna walk to the landing strip. Want to come?" Clint asked. 

I nodded and picked his bag up for him. 

Clint smiled softly and slid his left hand in mine. The walk was quiet. I didn't look at him as we walked. I could feel him studying me. We stopped next to the landing strip and waited. I tried to push down my unease as I glanced up at him finally. 

"I'll be fine," Clint reassured as the jet landed. 

"You'd better. I would hate to come save your ass."

Hill leaned out and motioned for cling to hurry up. Clint managed a smile. I forced one of my own and pulled him into another hug. 

"I love you," I whispered softly. 

"I know. I love you too, Tony."

I nodded and Clint pressed a quick kiss to my forehead. 

"I'll see you soon," he said over his shoulder. 

I pulled out my phone and called Natasha. Clint hadn't even reached the plane yet. He kept glancing back at me and each time I forced a smile and a wave. 

"Tony?"

"Rome," I said. 

"What?"

"Clint's got a mission."

"Did you propose yet?"

"No."

"Tony," she sighed. 

"He said he'll be fine. And I told him I needed to ask him something important him."

"Good. You coming home now?"

"Yeah. I think so," I sighed, watching as the jet took off. 

"See you soon then. And if you ask nicely, maybe Steve will help you figure out a way to ask Clint."

I laughed and hung up. Why didn't I think of asking Steve for help earlier?


End file.
